


Pretty Boys

by Edjumacashun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute, Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edjumacashun/pseuds/Edjumacashun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty Louis and pretty Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boys

"You want me to... Too?" Niall trails off.

"It doesn't have to be a tutu," Louis says and then makes a face at his horrible pun. Harry. "But yes, I would like it if you dressed up as well." 

Niall doesn't respond so Louis hesitantly adds, "it doesn't have to like be a thing, like it is with me, just maybe try it out." 

Niall leans in and kisses him, it's strange to see Louis insecure. Even when they first got together and Louis told him about this particular kink it was with no shame at all and a very take it or leave it attitude. Honestly Niall had never thought about cross dressing at all until he pulled Louis trackies off one night to find bright pink panties. He had been surprised to find that he didn't think it odd or off putting, even more surprised by how natural it seemed and how utterly,  _devastatingly_ , hot it was to see Louis all dolled up. 

He's never thought about being the pretty one. Louis was the pretty one. But... Now that he did, he didn't really have a problem with it, maybe he'd even like it. He was a try anything once type of guy, and besides Louis tended to get what he wanted one or another so it was probably inevitable. 

"I'll do it," he says, pulling back with a smile, "but not green, not every damn thing in my life has to be Irish themed."

Louis makes a loud gasp, "where is your Irish pride you heathen?!? Don't worry I won't tell your countrymen you said that," Louis jokes, and he is shining like a 1000 watt bulb, "and no, Love, sorry but green is not your color." 

He kisses him on the nose and then scampers off, presumably to get Niall's new clothes. Niall takes the brief reprieve to be both thankful and awed by his whirlwind of a boyfriend.

When Louis comes back he has two bags in his hands. He offers one to Niall with a cat like grin, and a kiss on his cheek. Then he pushes Niall into the bathroom to change.  

Niall doesn't realize he's holding his breath until he dumps the bags contents onto the counter. He picks up something lacy. It's.. not too bad. Given Louis's penchant for over the top theatrics he is just a little relieved by both the amount of material and the fact that it isn't sparkly. It's sheer, a bit stretchy, and pristinely white. When he slips it on he isn't sure why it makes him feel so  _slutty,_ but he can feel his cheeks heating up already. He finds the matching panties and slides them on as well. He's surprised everything..  well, fits in there, even though he's seen them on Louis like a 100 hundred times by now. He takes a small breath and looks up in the mirror. He looks.. like a pretty blushing virgin, and he's about a 1000% sure that Louis had that thought in mind when picking them out. 

He picks up the last item suspiciously, and holds it up for inspection. It's also white, and also sheer, and Niall takes a minute to wonder if Louis will be able to see his nipples even under two layers. It's a dress but it looks like a sports jersey, it's got- Oh my god it's a 1D jersey and Niall can't hold back his huge grin. Louis is ridiculous, and Niall appreciates the effort to give him a level of comfort. He pulls it over his head and it falls just above mid-thigh. He fixes his hair and makes a face at himself in the mirror before going back out to Louis.

Louis grins when he sees him, and pulls him over to the floor length mirror. Louis has to push his boyfriend's head to get him to look at himself in the mirror rather than continue gaping at Louis. 

"You look great," Niall says, kissing his lovers cheek. 

"So do you," Louis answers, "and don't we make a pretty pair." He nods toward the mirror. 

Niall finally focuses on himself, watches as the spots on his cheeks get redder. He can't help but compare himself to Louis. 

Louis has on a very short, very tight black dress. It's sleeveless, and it makes his shoulders look amazing. He's got his hair slicked neatly back. 

Niall is constantly overwhelmed by just how  _fierce_  his boyfriend is. Louis looks just as dangerous in a dress as he does in a three piece suit. Niall's just a little jealous and a lot turned on. 

"You pull it off a lot better than I do," he says sheepishly, fiddling with the hem, "I do like it though. Is my favorite band after all." 

Louis wraps his arms around Niall's neck, smiling up at him. He pecks him on the lips, "nonsense, you look wonderful. The perfect amount of pretty and comfortable. I do have excellent taste after all. How does it feel?" 

"Well," Niall says considering it carefully, "I don't usually like girly stuff for meself, but I kind of like it. Makes me feel... ready for you,  _aha_. Like, you know what I mean? Feels sexier than me regular pants cause like it's designed to be sexy."

Louis giggles, "that's a very astute observation, Nialler." 

Louis kisses him then, slow and deep, and it feels like a reward. Then he says, "well, not to rush things, but I've found the best part of putting on a dress is letting your boyfriend take it off you."

Niall smiles and backs Louis toward the bed, "don't have to tell me twice."

Louis sucks a light mark into his neck as his hands find the hem of Niall's dress. He lets them run slowly up Niall's thighs and abdomen as he pushes up the dress. He moves away from Niall's neck to pull it over his head, and tosses beside the bed. 

"See?" Louis asks, and his eyes get a little darker as he looks Niall up and down, "fuck I love you in white."

Niall can feel his flush get darker, probably all the way down his chest to the lace bra. "Your turn then."

He pushes Louis's dress off his shoulders, freezing when he pulls it down enough to see the brunette's bra.  

"We match," he says dumbly, looking between the black and white bras, "that's so fucking hot. Why is that so fucking hot?" 

"Because all my ideas are genius and I'm perfect at orchestrating sexy times?" 

"Yes," Niall answers with a breathless little laugh, "also it's cute as fuck and so sentimental of you. I want to make you a friendship bracelet." 

Louis pinches the inside of his thigh and pushes him back onto the bed, "after the pillow fight, Dear."

 Louis slides his dress the rest of the way off before climbing on top of his boyfriend. Niall's tongue comes out to lick across his bottom lip as he watches their erections slide together.

"That looks great," he says mostly to himself, bringing his hands down to Louis's bum, pulling him closer. Lines them up so their chests rub against each other as well. 

"Alright so how do you want to do this?" Niall asks, waggling his brow, "Or should I say, how do you want to do me?" 

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, "I want to fuck you." Niall gives a little growl, "And then I want you to fuck me."

" _Fuck_ ," Niall moans in agreement, "yes. Let's do that." 

Louis smiles down at him, kissing him sweetly, before leaning over to their bedside table to find lube and condoms. He sets the things on the bed, but when he reaches for the waistband of Niall's panties the blonde boy catches his hand. 

"Leave them on," he says, then flushes, "I mean, kind of silly to take them off straight away." 

Louis smirks fondly down at him, "excellent point, Sweetie."

He pats Niall's hip to get him to roll over. 

"Damn," Louis growls, sucking in a breath, "I knew your bum would look fantastic in these." 

Niall giggles, wiggling his butt and making Louis laugh as well. Louis smacks one cheek lightly and appreciates the way it bounces. 

Louis doesn't waste any time, pulling the panties aside and leaning down to flick his tongue over the pink little furl. 

Niall makes a happy, soft sigh but says, "don't tease me Lou, skip to main event." 

"As you wish," Louis grins, popping open the cap and poring some lube in one hand, letting it slide over his fingers and heat up a bit.

Niall's toes curl when Louis pushes one finger into him and pumps it slowly in and out. Louis gives him a little time to adjust before adding another, curling them slightly, and pressing against the spot inside him that makes him see stars.

Niall likes being fingered nearly as much as he likes being fucked, always has, especially since Louis makes it practically fucking  _magical_. He can't help the loud, needy noises that fall out his mouth; he'd be embarrassed by them if Louis didn't like hearing them so much.

Tonight though he's impatient to get his boyfriend inside him so as soon as he feels ready he looks back at Louis and says, "alright, come on Lou, want you in me."  

Louis has that look on his face that Niall knows means he's currently a little overwhelmed by his attraction to him. It makes Niall flush happily.

"God, you're fucking angelic, seriously," Louis says, as he pushes his own panties down around his thighs, "we should have  _Take Me to Church_  playing in background every time we fuck."

"I think  _A Whole New World_  would be more our speed," Niall chuckles, " _if_  I ever agreed to fuck to anything other than One Direction."

"Some times I feel like I'm competing against myself," Louis laughs, as he wipes the lube off his hand and tears open a rubber. 

"Want to be on your knees or on your back?" Louis asks as he busies himself putting on the condom.

"Missionary," Niall answers, arranging himself below his boyfriend, and smiling at the grin Louis gives him, "what can I say, I'm a traditional kind of guy."

"Not complaining, Love," Louis says, kissing him on the cheek as he wraps Niall's legs around his waist and pushes into him.

"You look so pretty like this," Louis says, making Niall blush pinker, "cock all wrapped up in lace. I know it's not your bag, but you look fucking amazing." 

Niall moans and bucks his hips, he sort of feels pretty, "feels good against my skin too." 

Niall grips Louis's forearms, moans into his mouth when Louis leans down to kiss him, he's glad he said yes. That he's sharing this with Louis.

He lets himself enjoy the moment, feeling close like this and light-hearted in every sense of the word.

Not to mention Louis fucks like a dream. 

"Hahh," Louis sighs, when his thrusts become erratic, "I'm almost there. How close are you? You gonna come?"

"Yeah, yeah," Niall pants, he can feel the pressure cresting, and he comes, trembling, a moment later. 

Louis follows soon after, never far behind his boyfriend. 

Louis flops beside him, clumsily kissing Niall's cheek and throwing the condom into the bin next to their bed. 

Niall has a ridiculously short refractory period, which is typically a great source of amusement for Louis, and he's hard again in no time. Louis though, takes a bit longer to get back up to snuff.

"Go ahead and fuck me," Louis says, still catching his breath, "don't think I can come again anyway."

"You can if I give you a minute to recover," Niall says, laying kisses all over Louis's neck and chest, "I can be patient if it means seeing you come all over your stomach."

Louis sighs dramatically, "I guess if you  _insist_ ," he laughs.

"Actually," Niall says, sliding Louis's panties back into place, "think I'd rather see you come in these, might as well keep the matching thing going." 

He licks over the black lace, liking the way it feels against his tongue, and liking even more the way it makes Louis's breath hitch. 

"See? I'll have you hard in no time," Niall says, as he palms at his own cock. 

He keeps up this treatment until Louis pulls at his hair and says, "okay I'm good, enough foreplay, get to the fucking."

Niall chuckles and puts the waistband of his panties behind his balls, rolling a condom down his dick.  He puts Louis legs on his shoulders; he's frequently impressed by the brunette's flexibility. 

He pulls Louis's panties aside, pushes one finger gently against Louis's hole.

"You're already wet?"

"Yeah, did some preemptive preparation," Louis smirks and shrugs, "knew what I wanted."

"God you're fucking perfect Lou, I'm serious. Best fucking boyfriend on the planet. You ready to go then?"

"Yeah, I like a bit of stretch anyway."

Niall sighs when he's all the way inside, leaning down to give Louis the most adoring kiss he can manage. He loves being inside Louis, almost as much as he loves flip-fucking with him. That reminded him.

"I love you," he says, and it makes Louis chuckle. 

"Never fails," Louis says, "as soon you're inside me you turn into a huge sap." And it's true, Niall knows, but honestly he's a sap for Louis any time. 

"I love you too, Baby," Louis replies fondly, "now fuck me." 

"So demanding," Niall laughs, but he starts a gentle rhythm. 

"Faster," Louis says, so Niall goes faster. 

Soon enough he's pounding in and out of Louis quick and a little rough, just how Louis likes, and already he feels on the edge. He doesn't usually last long the second time, he hopes he can get Louis off before he comes. He's got a good feeling he will though, they're just so in sync tonight.

When Niall starts to come he cups and palms Louis's balls, presses his thumb just behind them, and then Louis is coming too.

"Amazing," Louis sighs when he's come down, "you're amazing. And wonderful and perfect." 

"You too," Niall chuckles kissing him on the nose. 

After he disposes of the condom he puts the panties back in place, even though the cum on them feels pretty gross against his skin at this point. He and Louis will have to get up and clean off soon anyway though, so he'll take them off then. Right now he just wants to cuddle next to his best friend and appreciate how perfect they are together. 

"So? How did you like exploring your feminine side?" Louis asks.

Niall hums, hiding a little smile, against Louis's neck, "it was a lot hotter than I expected honestly. Don't think I'd like it on me own, but doing it with you was..  _Fun_. Like sweet and, like uhm," he ducks his head, "I felt close to you in a way I haven't before. It was nice, gave me something I didn't even know I wanted." 

"Right?" Louis agrees happily, and Niall feels a little like he has passed a test, "I knew you'd get it." He rewards him with a kiss, "It's good to be pretty once in a while. Especially when you do it as well as we do, aye?"

Niall rolls his eyes but can't hold back his huge grin, "aye, mate, we the prettiest."


End file.
